


Beach, Candles, and Wine

by Vexed_Wench



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anniversary, Community: story_works, Community: writers_choice, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving On, Past Character Death, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Red's been gone for a little over a year and Kitty and Kelso have moved to Florida together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt Anniversary at both Story Works and Writer's Choice on LJ.

"Wine?" Kitty asked as Michael poured them each a glass.  
"Funny story, I was going to buy the same kind I brought over that night. Except I just learned it was a shitty brand and no one _really_ likes it. That's not true underage kids and drunks with cast iron stomachs will drink it. It is not a bottle you use to impress a girl." Michael explained.

"Really? I remember that wine being the finest I had ever had. It could have something to do with the fact that you brought with a hot pizza when you checked up on me." Kitty smiled at the memory.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to come and see you." He mumbled into his glass.

"You did come and see me. That is more than I can say for most of my so called friends. Do you know that some of them thought I should be happy Red had a heart attack shoveling snow. What kind of thoughtless ass says that. I mean I know more than a few people thought it, but to come out and say it." she was still upset over the lack of class and social graces her friends had shown her.

"You're better than all of them.," he reminded her with a kiss to her temple.

"Oh, Sweetie." She giggled and finished her glass.

She looked back at the small house she bought when the life insurance check cleared. She was still as happy as she was the day they moved in.

"I can't believe we've been here a year? You are still glad right?" he asked her.

"Michael, I love you and our life. I don't miss my old life. I do miss Eric and Steven. They are coming to visit us during the holidays." she was looking forward to seeing them both.

"Same here. What do you say we move our Anniversary celebration indoors so we can really celebrate." he grinned as he stood up and grabbed what was left of the wine. She scooped up the shells and candles as a reminder of their first anniversary and hurried into the house alongside him.


End file.
